Pokemon-Pokemon Stranger Black
This is a Pokemon creepy story. ORIGINAL CREEPY STORY BY 0LIES16PIES This is a original story made by 0lies16piesl Pokemon Stranger Black I was a 12 year old boy, who loved Pokemon. All day that's what I would play. When I came home from school I would skip homework and get on Pokemon. I played all the Pokemon games. Every new game that came out I would get it. Every yard sale I saw, I would look for any Pokemon game. Even hacked ones like I found one named "Pokemon Purple" and "Pokemon Orange" but none was like the next one I found. It was a Pokemon game with a gameboy design but It's label was just like the new Pokemon black that came out. So I bought It, the game was only 10$. I assumed It was just some gameboy version of Pokemon Black. I had a DS Lite at the time so I could play gameboy type games. The new Pokemon black games were too much money so I was happy when I got the new gameboy game. As soon as I got home picked up my DS Lite, which was fully charged, and put in the game. As soon as I put it in my DS goes dead. That was odd since I just had It on the charger for about 4 hours while I was away. I had no brothers or sisters and no one was home. I thought maybe my charger didn't work. So I plugged my DS in and played It while still on the charger. It wouldn't turn on. So I waited about 7 hours then I unplugged it and played the game. The title screen showed the Pokemon black label just like the DS one. There was already a saved file, me not being patient. Tried to start a new one. But It wouldn't let me, there was no option. So I continued the saved file. The players name was "Zeul" I checked his player card. Time played 0:00. Money "0$" He had all the badges. So I checked his pokemon he only had 2 pokemon "Haunter" and a "Unknown" It's letter was a "U" It wasn't the DS version of Pokemon black though, but the player was in a room where you meet Lance. Lance wasn't there though. The haunter knew fly, I found that weird and assumed the player hacked the game to teach his Pokemon moves. I could fly inside the building but the only place he could fly was Lavendar town. So I flew there. Everything seemed to be normal except the music of Lavendar town seemed distorted and in reverse. There was also more graves then usual and less NPC's. Everyone I talked too seemed to just say "Who are you?" or "Don't talk to me!" Everyone seemed to be rude and have a angry look on their face. If I talked to them again It would launch in battle. My haunter had 2 moves Fly and Scary Look. What's weird about the battle is It showed the NPC but no Pokemon. It said "John used Tackle" it hit my Haunter. My haunter used fly against "John" and It said "John has died." Not even fainted just died. When I battled the next NPC "Sarah" I used Mean look. It said "Sarah is paralized" Then "Sarah has died." Then I would hear Haunters cry. I traveled to other towns everyone I talked to they would say "I know what you did" then they would battle me. I tried switching to Unknown but It wouldn't let me, It would then skip my turn. They finally fainted Haunter and I could switch to Unkown. Unknowns only move was Perish song. I used that, my Unknown fainted and It switched again to Haunter. A text box showed up and said "YOU CAN'T GET RID OF ME" in all caps. Then Haunter died and threw out another Pokemon automatically. It was my character, but It had my real name instead of Zeul. My only move was Struggle. I used Struggle until the NPC died off. Then my guy died. My DS turned off. It was dead. I tried charging It until the next day. I woke up and unplugged the DS but my charger burst into flames as soon as I took It off. I stopped the fire just in time but when I turned back on the DS It was normal Fire red. I found that Ironic. The saved file was deleted and I was able to make a new game Then I was able to play normally. Until I got to Lance. He still wasn't there, I had all my pokemon until I got launched into a battle. It was a level 100 Haunter just like the one the other player had. I had defeated It but instead of fainting or dying. It said nothing, just a new Pokemon showed up It was the Unkown. I also had defeated that one. Now Lance showed up but only half a sprite. 1 arm, 1 leg, 1 eye. He also looked paler and sadder. When I fought him, all my pokemon were gone. I had a Haunter and a Unknown. Just like Zeul, Lances Pokemon were also half a sprite. But they were all crying, blood. Whenever I fainted one of his Pokemon. It would say they died. Then for about 20 seconds It would show a picture of a pool of blood next to the Pokemon. Finally I deafeated Lance, going through all the pain I went through seeing. I was relieved when I beat him maybe I could play normally but the game just stood there he said nothing the last things he said was "You could have stopped all of this" then his character spun upwards and my character spun downwards. I was in a fire It showed my character burning with is face as a skeleton and everything was just burning. The game froze, I told my parents about It and they wanted to see for themselves. I turned It back on and It was just like when I got It except It said my real name instead of Zeul. I was in the sane spot and had the same Pokemon. My player card however was Red smiling with his neck snapped.